


A Weasel Among Cats

by Saara_wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dom Percy Weasley, Hidden Talents, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Powerful Percy, Protective Percy, Slight Molly and Ginny Bashing, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Harry comes back from the war a different person, he can't carry on like this. However there is someone who can help him find a way to live again. Harry must face the wrath of Mrs Weasley and Ginny while trying to find himself after being asked to kill which has changed him. Mrs Weasley wants to use Harry as a show pony to make Ginny climb higher in the light of Harry's fame. Pairing: Percy/Harry. A bit of Dom/Sub slightly creature fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Percy/Harry story. Yes I have made Harry very powerful but I have also made him a bit broken thanks to what he has been through. The warnings are there, please don't leave nasty comments about how you dont like a powerful Harry but please so leave construstive/nice comments. I may continue this as there has been a bit of interest on FF.net so I thought i would post here too. May possibly become Mpreg if I do carry on.   
> Enjoy :3 please leave comments and Kudos.

It was the lies that got to Harry the most, the idea that he could make up all the horror and misery he had endured that broke his resolve in the end. Some people said he was mad, some said they had seen the breakdown coming, some believed he was attention seeking and should be punished. Only a handful believed him and wanted to help, the only problem was Harry no longer knew how to let them all in. He had grown up in a family who treated him worse than most house elves so he had no idea how to react when the Weasley's had added him to their family. He often reacted in ways that hurt Mrs Weasley; he didn't know how to respond to Ron and his jealously given friendship. Of the whole family it was Mr Weasley who broached the subject first, but that was after losing the fight with his eldest sons over who was best to approach the frightened and misunderstood boy hero.

Harry looked so frightened when Mr Weasley softly spoke into his ear one evening when everyone went their separate ways after dinner.

"Harry, would you mind joining me in the garage for half an hour? I could do with a hand explaining what the function of a rubber duck is."

Those big green eyes misted over slightly as he wondered what was about to happen, he sincerely hoped he had not hurt or upset Mr Weasley but more often than not Harry had noticed he seemed to manage to do just that after the war had ended. Like the situation with Mrs Weasley and Ginny, they had been convinced that Harry would come back and marry Ginny after the war but Harry wasn't the same as he was before, something had changed inside him when Lord Voldemort had been destroyed, he was no longer a light hearted, naïve young man who thought he could come back from murder unscathed. The Harry that came back from the forest had scared people at first; his eyes were dark and haunted, his hair longer and darker now a shade of the darkest ink black. He no longer needed his glasses at all, the scar had faded but a slight indentation of the same shape would always be there. However the biggest change was his magic, during Hogwarts his powers had almost been capped of sorts with Voldemort presence in his soul but once that taint was washed away his true magical strength came through. There was almost a visible helix around his body as his power pulsated with each heartbeat. The raw magic Harry commanded made even Dumbledore respect him as it was able to reach unbearable levels when his temper made itself known. It had been that power that had enabled Harry to bring Dumbledore back with him to the living world. The only other wizard to be recorded with that much power was Merlin but Dumbledore secretly believed Harry's power would grow with age and he would easily outstrip Merlin in a few years if not already.

Harry looked up quickly as Mr Weasley called him softly; he had been so far away in his memories that he hadn't heard the elder man talking to him.

"Harry there's nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to you away from everyone else as it's hard to get some peace in this house sometimes."

Mr Weasley could see the memories swimming in Harrys eyes as he had watched him, there had been so much thrown on such young shoulders by the adults that were meant to protect and nurture had failed to do that job, he included himself in that but no more.

"Harry I know you haven't had the best upbringing and you have had an even worse few years lately but I want you to do me a favour and just talk to me, do you think you can do that?"

The long jet black hair fluttered in the swirl of magic as Harry's emotions rose before he mustered up the courage to answer.

"I will try Mr Weasley."

The balding head nodded in thanks.

"That's all I ask Harry."

Harry had suddenly held up a hand to stop Mr Weasley as he waved a hand toward the walls around them, there was no spell uttered or even thought. Harry's magic was that in tune with him now he could just will whatever he wanted to happen and his magic would see to it. His magic was more like the Fae than a human Wizard but Harry wasn’t familiar with the legends of the Fae since he had grown up with abusive muggles. 

"Sorry Mr Weasley but I just wanted to make sure no damage could be caused if my magic goes a little haywire, I'm not completely in control of it yet."

Deep blue eyes crinkled at the edges as the older man smiled down at the quietly spoken young teen.

"That's quite alright Harry, as I was saying, I know life hasn't been easy for you by any stretch of the word but I want you to know I certainly do not support my wife and daughter in this campaign to get you to marry her. I also know how Ron is behaving and I will be having harsh words with that boy, it was about time he grew up and Molly needs to stop babying him into treating people like he currently is doing. This isn't very helpful I am aware but I can only do so much until you let someone in to help you Harry, now I'm not saying it has to be me or even now but I do want you know that we are here for you; me, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie when he is home and Bill. I also want you to know that no matter what you decide to do we will never turn against you or turn you away."

By the time Mr Weasley had finished Harry had tears sliding down his cheeks, they were silent and he made no move to wipe them away. The level of magic in the small room was rising with those tears, it was quickly reaching a level that made it hard for Mr Weasley to breath under the pressure of it but instead of panicking and becoming frightened, Mr Weasley just folded Harry gently in his arms and held him close. It had the effect of dampening the pressure at once, Harry's magic having recognised the gentle gold coloured aura of his only father figure. The lithe, slim body was shaking with silent sobs as he let out all the pain and horror into Mr Weasley’s jumper.

"Mm, I’m so sorry Mr Weasley."

Harry barely managed to hiccup the words out between his sobs but a soothing hand brushed his hair back and the low rumble of Arthur Weasley's voice sounded under Harry's ear.

"Never be sorry for having emotions Harry, it's what keeps us all human after all."

Harry took a few deep breaths and pulled back to try and gather his thoughts together. The Weasley’s were all he had anymore as most of the Wizarding world wanted nothing to do with him other than to point the finger of blame for why hadn't he killed the Dark Lord sooner if he was so powerful. Yet he knew his emotions and magic were unstable at the moment since he had come back from the dead so he was working hard not to put them in danger. Despite popular belief among most, Hermione hadn't been the cleverest in their year at Hogwarts it was just the person who held that knowledge preferred to be much more discreet about it. Throughout the years it had been Harry who received top marks in each exam and class but he had been preprogramed to know he wasn't to let on how clever he really was after all the beatings he had gotten from his uncle when his marks were better than Dudley's as a child, so that tendency had run over into his Hogwarts days with Hermione and Ron. He had seen how Hermione was and how jealous Ron became and quickly reverted back to his old ways of acting almost thick to fall in line with Ron. However certain older Weasley’s hadn't bought this act and Harry had often stayed up late with Percy to talk about subjects beyond most adult wizards, or with Fred and George helping them discover new spells and potions for their shop products. The twins might not have had book smarts but they were master spell crafters and very highly cunning when needed so they hadn't bothered with the boring stuff as they had called it when Harry had asked how they had scored so low marks in their exams.

It had been during these late nights meeting that Harry had begun to understand himself and how social situations should be handled. It was actually Percy, who helped the most in that area, the tall red head had been much more than Ron made him out be when they had first met. He was smart but not just from books, he was kind, compassionate in a way Ron would never have understood anyway. He was gentle in actions and voice but that didn't mean he was pushover, under all those layers of clothes (and a lightly cast glamour spell) was a very broad and powerful physic. Percy didn't play quiditch but he exercised daily and it showed. His shoulders were broad and sculptured his arms and legs heavy with muscle, narrow hips that tapered to a flat stomach sporting washboard abs with the barest hint of freckles on the lightly tanned skin. He was rather handsome as many girls and boys noticed over the years at Hogwarts and with easily topping 6 foot as most Weasley’s did and Harry always felt safe in his large physical presence but it wasn't just that for Harry anyway. It was the very powerfully controlled aura that drew Harry in, once his magic had been released it was very difficult to be in weaker wizards vicinity as Harry had to concentrate so hard on control his magic aura that he couldn't relax. That was until Percy had come up to his bedroom in the burrow one night and it all changed.  
Harry lay awake as normal, his breathing deep and even but not asleep as he listened to the sounds around him, he had gotten used to the peace and quiet of night time at the burrow. It was a nice change to the loud, boisterous behaviour that was normal each day. It wasn't that Harry wasn't grateful to the Weasley’s because he was and he knew he would never be able to repay them but he just wasn't coping well with the Wizarding world anymore. He didn't understand why people were afraid of him, and that hurt. He also couldn't cope with crowds after the release on his magic as his aura felt threatened by all the fear and it was much harder to keep control. That was how things had gone downhill at first, Ginny and Molly Weasley had wanted him to show off and go to all these parties with Ginny as his date. Of course he couldn't tell them that he had never remotely been attracted to Ginny as she was simply the wrong gender for him as he didn't want to upset the family who had so kindly taken him in when he literally had nowhere else to go. Harry had no idea that Wizards didn’t have the same attitude to homosexuality that muggles had, he had grown up hearing Uncle Vernon commenting snidely on any man that showed the slightest sign of being gay. He didn’t know that Wizards were much more open and even purebloods didn’t have a problem with variations of couples, man and woman, two men or even two women were completely normal. It was the compatibility of magic auras to pass on to children that matter not their parents genders. Since potions had long ago took care of same sex couples being able to conceive and carry magical children full term safely, as well as Wizards that were powerful enough could carry naturally thanks to magic. Although had Harry known he might have understood why Voldemort had got so many followers so quickly, it wasn’t muggle and muggleborn hating it was the promise to educate them entering the Wizarding World that their practises were perfectly normal. The rise of Christianity in the Muggle world had been the start of the decline in the Wizarding one, so many children entering the world at 11 and bringing their beliefs that being gay was wrong and unnatural had tainted the balance. Purebloods were ostracized for their practises and since there were now more uneducated Half-blood and Muggleborn children than pureblood ones the damage was done. 

Harry’s thoughts had been swimming around his head for weeks in the silence that let him finally relax and think he had set powerful wards around his room so when he slept his power wouldn't get too heavy for everyone else in the house. He had long ago worked out he was attracted to males, one in particular over the years but he had no idea socially where that kind of thing stood in the Wizarding world so he had never let on. Now however it was much harder to hide his feelings as he was able to be himself around him these days more than ever. His magic tried to reach out to the tightly bound aura every time he came near, never mind was in the same room and Harry had a hard time keeping his power locked away.

It was his aura that was what alerted him to the presence heading his way up the stairs, that powerful but tightly bound helix of power that drew his own without even trying was drawing closer and closer. Harry was holding back the sounds of his rapid breathing as the door silently opened and a tall figure shrouded in shadow slipped inside. It was only when Harry realised that the tightly bound aura was slowly unravelling itself and pressure was building up behind the wards that something special was going on. Carefully he extended his own magic to lightly touch Percy's as the much larger young man approached him in the darkness. The answering brush of the building power sent shivers through Harry's body, the shadows that had shrouded Percy drew back as he stood over Harry lying prone on the bed cover. The deep husky baritone was silky smooth in the darkness.

"This is what I have been hiding, it was never meant to be hidden from you though Raven."

Said Raven hair shimmered in the glow that surrounded Percy as Harry opened his mouth to pant lightly at the pressure that was still building in the room. It was lucky the room was so powerfully warded or the house would have started to crumble around them with Percy's aura alone.

"I always wondered why you kept such a tight control."

Harry was hardly able to pant out the words as pleasurable sparks ran up and down his nerves as if they were on fire. A low growl from Percy let him know that the other was equally affected by the pressure building and merging as Harry had no control over his own magic answering Percy's when it poured out like this. For years this was the first time Percy had let his magic come unbound from the tight leash he had put on it all those years ago with the help of his father and elder brother.

"I had to; there are still many who fear power and those who possess it. I also knew of the dangers I faced putting my family in when I was younger and not as disciplined at control. However with a power like mine and yours fate always provides another half who can quell the surge and sooth the fire of the partner's magic at the slightest hint of danger."

Percy was now so close to Harry that he could just reach out and touch the bare, powerfully build chest just inches away from him.

"You think that partner is me?"

There was a hopeful quality to Harry's voice that had not been there since their long nights at Hogwarts Percy noticed.

"I don’t think. I know Raven. It was always you."

Whatever Harry was going to say was lost when Percy put a strong arm on the other side of Harry and leaned down to seal their mouths together. The instant they touched the magic in the room became visible and the wards melted away under the combined pressure. Not that either noticed right at that moment. An emerald fire erupted from Harry's body, only to be washed in a wave of blue water from Percy; there was a brief moment when Harry recognized that shade to match exactly to the deep, beautiful eyes looking down at him. That was until Percy growled again, the sound vibrated against Harry's mouth and he was instantly lost in a moan as heat blistered between them. The emerald fire had burned away their clothes but licked joyfully at the bare skin without being more than pleasantly warm as Harry reached up and tangled his small, delicate hands in the flaming red hair and pulling Percy so his comfortable weight settled between his slender but muscled legs. More sparks of pleasure travelled between them as their skin touched finally. The sensations had them both gasping and pressing closer, Percy using his bigger, broader body to pin his Raven haired mate completely beneath him. He lowered his mouth again and captured the petal soft lips that had so tempted him for years, upon hearing the low mewl that Harry gave the red head braced a hand at the back of the creamy neck and licked a long, burning streak asking for entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry was helpless to resist and gave in with a full body shiver as Percy pushed another strong wave of magic into the joining. A sudden sly thought crossed Harry's mind as he touched one small hand to the leg of Percy's pants and they vanished with nothing more than a thought, the heat pouring out the elder's skin was such that Harry moaned at the feel it even though his own pants. The red head slowly broke the kiss, harry made a mewl of protest that had him hardening even more; he dropped his head with a groan to Harry's creamy neck. The scent that lingered on that silky soft skin was enough to make Percy's mouth water; he drew his tongue along the length of skin and burned a trail towards slender collar bones and chest. A frustrated growl rumbled in the powerful chest as his tasting was hampered by the thin cotton shirt Harry was wearing.

"Raven if you don't do something about these clothes then I'm going to and you're not going to be able to wear them again if I do it." Percy growled.

Harry let out a low, breathless chuckle at the pure frustration in the red head's voice; and with a thought his top was gone. He gave a tiny shiver when their skin touched fully for the first time, the magic that was sparking around them doubled from the contact points, the pressure building even more around them as their aura's become more one than two separate beings. By now Harry’s panting was harsh, his mouth open, lips swollen and heat pooling in his belly and lower regions. He had never been this attracted to someone or this hard in his life; even though he was a virgin he wasn't completely innocent and was well aware of his body and what he could take, right now he desperately wanted Percy in anyway the older would let him. Those large, strong hands seemed to be listening to his thoughts as no sooner had that thought crossed Harry's mind Percy was kissing his way down his chest to his nipples. The small, rosy buds were hard and sensitive even the light puffs of air that Percy was teasing him with made his spine arch and his hands clench around the sculptured biceps that formed a wall around him. Small but sharp nails dug in and created crescent moon shaped cuts where the skin broke under the pressure but Percy didn't even blink as he gave the right bud a slow, teasing lick. Harry shuddered and whimpered low in his throat, his magic pushing him to tilt his head and expose his neck and heart in a show of submission.

"Percy please.."

Harry wasn't even sure what he was begging for, he just knew it was something, anything that Percy would give him. The low purr that Harry felt more than heard as Percy recognised the submissive gesture and the plea. Harry had to stifle a scream in his pillow as Percy gave in and took the tortured nub into his hot, plump mouth, the fire and wave of magically energy almost had Harry cumming right there and then but Percy applied pressure to the heated cock beneath him to a tortured whine from Harry. Percy growled in response, he was the dominant and his little Raven haired mate didn't get to cum until he allowed it.

Slowly the red head moved away from the now bright red, abused nipples and trailed fire down the pale, taut surface of Harry's stomach to the light dusting of hair protecting his beautiful cock. The larger man shifted so his weight was holding Harry's legs down and with a flick of his hand those delicate wrists were bound to the headboard with ropes of pure magic that licked and caressed the skin even as they held strong against the smaller teen who was writhing and bucking his hips up desperate for more contact. Percy leaned down and gave the deep red cock a slow; light pull of his fingers barely touching the skin. Harry moaned and strained against his bonds. He was able to lift a slender leg and rub it sensually against Percy's own large cock which had the red head throwing back his head and moaning.

"Little minx, you are not helping playing those kind of tricks."

Harry laughed with what little breath he had.

"I'm not meant to, I'm trying to get you to get a move on, and I'm dying here."

The larger form just growled and went back to the job at hand, if his little minx was getting impatient then who was he to deny him anything, but there was no holding back now. Harry could see this in those deep blue eyes as they looked up to meet those blazing emerald ones that were no longer hidden by lenses.  
Percy lowered his mouth to the pulsing flesh in his hand, the head was slowly turning purple Harry was having that harder time holding himself together, not that Percy was going to make it easy. He opened soft lips and blew a warm puff of air over the silky soft skin, having to grip hard with his legs to keep his balance as Harry bucked up in response with a breathy moan. The first touch of the hot, wet mouth on the head of his cock almost had Harry cumming, if Percy hadn't got one large hand around the base to forestall just that eventuality. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mind blanked with the waves upon waves of pleasure and magic slamming into him nearly made his pass out. That mouth was relentless though as Percy slowly licked his way done the cock in his mouth, with a whisper he coated his fingers in a liquid that would not only aid what was to come but also had painkilling properties as he knew this was going to painful for Harry no matter how careful he was. While thoroughly distracted with Percy's mouth on his cock Harry barely noticed the first finger teasing the taught skin around his puckered entrance and then slowly pushing in. The gel did a good job of dulling most of the pain and the distraction of Percy hollowing his checks and growling softly was enough to allow the red head to add a second finger and begin to scissor and stretch his little minx. Slowly Harry relaxed as he got used to feeling of being full and being stretched at the same time, he had of course fingered himself a few times but his hands were much smaller than Percy's and it was a strange feeling at first.

Once Percy was happy Harry was stretched enough he removed his fingers and his mouth, despite Harry's whimper and rise of lithe hips to try and keep Percy paying that delicious attention to his aching cock. However the smaller Raven haired teen tensed slightly when he felt something much thicker and hotter than the fingers pressing against his entrance. Percy felt the tensing of the smaller body and went back to pumping the swollen cock and whispered into a delicate ear.

"Easy Raven, the more you tense the harder you are going to make it, do you want me to stop?"  
Harry could see by the hungry look in those blue eyes that it would be very hard for Percy to stop but he also knew he would if Harry asked, but he wouldn't. This was what he wanted even though he knew it would hurt.

"No don't stop, please don't leave me."

Percy lowered his body against the smaller, lithe form, pressing forward as he did so. He lowered his mouth and kissed away the tears that were gathering at the corners of those beautiful jewel bright eyes as he pushed past the first ring of muscle and began the slow, heavy slide of entering his smaller Raven haired mate. Harry squirmed and clutched at Percy's back, he knew there was less pain that normal but it still felt like he was on fire and was being spilt in too. Percy drew out and back in with shallow thrusts, all the while he kissed and caressed the skin and body beneath him, each time he pushed back in he nudged a little deeper and Harry began to relax as one large hand drifted down to stroke the neglected length of Harry's cock. The added stimulus was enough that Harry arched and the angle became easier as Percy was able to hit that sweet spot deep inside that made Harry see stars and buck his hips up to meet Percy's thrust. Harry hissed and clawed at Percy's strong back to pull him back harder, the pain was no longer the dominate feeling, that explosion when Percy hit that spot almost whited out Harry vision the pleasure was that strong, he wanted more. Percy felt the change as pain moulded into pleasure and Harrys legs came up to encircle his lean waist and urge him on. So with a growl his let loose and pulled out to the tip before plunging back in hard and fast, Harry surged up to meet him with a keening mewl as Percy steadied his hips into a rhythm that matched his own rather than a wild press to get closer. As Percy built up speed and Harry came closer and closer to the edge the magic and auras were no longer separate, the room was saturated with magic so heavy that the wards had crumbed under the massive amount of pressure, which was building even higher as Harry climax approached. Percy took Harry's cock in his hand and gave it a good, firm pull as he hit his prostate dead on, that was all it took. Harry came with a howl that could be heard all through the house, the tightening of that slick, burning heat around Percy's cock was like a burning vice that had Percy throwing his head back and filling Harry with ribbons of hot seed. The red head collapsed on to Harry, completely spent and the little raven haired teen curled up into the broad chest and strong arms, a contented smile gracing his face for the first time since he went into that forest and faced his own death. Percy laid a kiss on swollen, red lips and whispered.

"I have always loved you, you are the one that completes me Harry Potter, always remember that."

Harry didn't have the strength to respond verbally but his aura did it for him as it remained melded completely with Percy's.  
The next morning Mr Weasley was first downstairs, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but couldn't be happier about it if he was honest. Fred and George didn't take long to follow and busied themselves with making coffee and they shared a knowing smile with their father. They quickly vacated the room when Mrs Weasley and Ginny came down as no wanted to be present for what was eventually going to happen. It wouldn't take long the way the women had been acting recently, Fred and George silently took bets and by the look on Bill's face as he had just appeared in the living room he knew exactly what the twins had been thinking. The oldest Weasley child murmured to his father.

"How long do you give it dad?"

Mr Weasley thought about it for a minute, the way his wife had been acting lately was not good, it wasn't that he didn't love her, he did with all his heart but she could be so silly over things like this and he had allowed her to bring Ginny up to be the same. They were all correct, it only took matter of a few hours for everything to blow up. Harry was the first downstairs of the rest of the family, Ron wouldn't be up for a few more hours and Charlie was still resting after his last few months of hard, long hours at the dragon reserve. The minute he stepped into the kitchen the Weasley males could feel the change, his aura had settled, his power wasn't straining at the edges and he looked happier and more relaxed than he had in months. Some of the stress lines had gone and he didn't look so drained as he normally did in the morning as he hadn't been resting well at all with having no way to ground his power. Mr Weasley approached first as he knew this would be accepted as he was the dominant mate's father and therefore no threat to the newly formed bond. However Ginny pushed through and it all went downhill from there. The elder Weasley boys made a grasp for her but there weren't quick enough, as soon as she approached Harry his body language changed. He curled in upon himself with a whimper, her magic didn't feel right, it pushed aggressively against his and he had no way of fighting back, he didn't want her to touch him, it wasn't right. His distress caused his aura to spike and his power to flicker down the newly formed bond.  
Percy shot up in the bed he had been sharing with Harry not minutes ago. He had felt his little mate leave the bed but assumed he would be okay while took a shower but something was very wrong, the pain, fear and stress was flooding into Percy from Harry's end of the link had his instincts up and demanding to be obeyed. Without even a thought he transformed into his animagus form and bounded out of the window as that was quickest way to his mate. He crashed through the front door causing Mrs Weasley to shriek in terror but a quick glance told him this as the wrong room. The massive red and black tiger stalked through the house to living room, the deep rumbling growls getting louder as he saw his sister touching HIS mate. His mouth opened of its own accord and he began to stalk her, she no longer registered as his sister, she was a threat that needed to be removed at once, it was causing his mate distress and that was not to be tolerated.

Harry noticed Percy first, he shivered at the erotic image his mate was in his animagus form, all muscle and beautiful flame red in colour with those blue eyes he loved still the same. However the feelings of being protected washed over him, soothing his frazzled magic and nerves he had no feeling of regret of what was about to happen, why should he? It was only his mate doing what he should do and protecting him after all. It was Mr Weasley who realised what had happed first. He ran forward out of Percy's line of sight and called to his other three sons.

"Fred, George, Bill. You need to move Ginny away, as far away as possible. They have both been overtaken by instincts and the bond is too new to prevent Percy killing Ginny if he gets hold of her, she won't even register as his sister right now."

Fred and George transformed as they were both big enough species of big cat to try and deal with their older brother and wouldn't agitate Harry while still able to hold up against the enormous tiger without being killed. Bill snatched Ginny and apperated away on the spot. The lion and the leopard began herding the tiger out of the house; the large cat didn't go quietly. All three were cut and bleeding by the time they were clear, the tiger was snarling and snapping heavy paws to drive the smaller two cats away. Fred was about to have his throat ripped out when a small, slender Black Panther appeared right under the tiger's nose. The red cat stopped just short of biting into Fred who shot up, the panther rubbed his head along the massive cat's neck and chin before taking off into the forest. The tiger gave one last warning growl at the bleeding cats stood facing him before taking off after the panther without a glance back. Fred and George transformed back groans of pain.

"Do you think they are coming back brother?"

George looked sadly after his older brother and now basically little brother in law.

"I don't know Fred but I wouldn't if I was Harry, after the way mum, Ginny and Ron have been treating him. We just got to hope he comes to visit us occasionally"

The twins limped back inside to be greeted by their mother shouting and screaming in a hysterical fit of rage, Ginny and Bill sat at the kitchen table while their father paced looking for the twins out of the window. On catching sight of them he rushed out and hugged them both before whipping out his wand and casting healing spells which healed all their wounds just leaving them a bit stiff and sore which was a lot better off than they had been expecting. They entered this kitchen to Bill finally losing his temper.

"Mother I personally do not blame Harry one bit for taking off after the recent treatment he has had by you and Ginny and let's not even mention Ron. As for Percy he was just doing what his instincts told him to which you know if you would just think straight and not through whatever fame filled idea you have in your head for Ginny which is never going to happen!"

With that stood Bill hugged his brothers and Father and left. The others knew he would be back but for now he needed to cool off before returning.

"Molly. You and Ginny may well have just driven Percy and Harry from this house forever. Harry will only return if senses any danger and Percy will not force him to come back until he feels it's safe so give up. I for one know they can come to me if they need me."

Mr Weasley shook his head sadly at the look on his wife's face but she needed to do this alone this time. However he just hoped she came to the right conclusion and that Harry and Percy would return if only to him and the four other Weasley boys who cared for them. Only time would tell what damage could be repaired, with a sigh he pottered out to his garage and settled to rebuilding a set of spark plugs to calm his mind and hope.

Somewhere deep in the forest of Dean two large cats lay in a hollowed out oak tree sound asleep, the much larger red tiger blocking the little black panther from view, a few healing cuts across his flanks. For now they slept on nothing more important than each other. They would always love each other and for now that was enough. Maybe it always would be.


	2. Molly's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to be posted! This has now decided to become more than a one shot so hopefully you will all enjoy the continuation of the story. All mistakes are my own, this hasn't been beta read.

Over the next few weeks Molly Weasley was having an increasing bad time of it, her eldest sons and husband weren’t speaking to her, her daughter was becoming increasingly stroppy because of Harry’s continued absence and Ron was causing fights with his brothers. Molly’s greying red hair was haphazardly pinned up and her eyes had dark bags underneath that showed up against her pale skin tone. She sighed softly as she placed 8 fat sausages in the large frying pan and charmed it cook while she continued to mix the pancake batter. Although her eldest children were spending more and more time out of the house and away from her, she still liked to try and have meals together. The red headed males trooped into the kitchen just as the pancakes were put out and the bacon ready, Fred and George refused to speak to their mother after Harry and Percy had left. They were saving up to rent a place in Diagon Alley, they had set up their mail order business and bought a stock of ingredients with the money Harry had given them when he had won the Triwizard Tournament but it wasn’t enough just yet. They knew Harry would gladly give them any money they asked for but he was already their silent partner and helper, the twins wanted to do this by themselves. Neither looked at their mother as they ate quickly and silently before rising to leave, there was only their father and Bill in the room with them but they didn’t manage to escape before she spoke. 

“Boys wait a moment please.”

Two pairs of dark blue eyes locked onto her, even though she was their mother she was still slightly unnerved by the cold intensity of their identical gaze. 

“Yes?”

It was George that answered, Fred just crossed his arms so his wand was within easy reach. 

“You need to stop this Joke shop nonsense, there is a careers day at the Ministry and I want you two to go.”

A shuttered expression closed down on both Fred and George, all warmth left their gaze when they looked at their mother. They refused to let her see how hurt they were by her complete disregard for their dreams but they wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. However it was their father who stepped forward to defend them before they could.

“Molly stop. You can’t force the twins to go, they are adults now and can make their own life decisions. How about you try and support their choices rather than put them down all the time.”

The twins looked at their father gratefully, it wasn’t that he didn’t defend and support them it was just the twins themselves didn’t like to cause arguments between their parents. 

“It’s okay dad.” Fred turned to his mother before continuing. 

“Mum we love you but enough is enough. We understand you don’t support us and our choice of career but we won’t stop because of that, don’t expect us home tonight.”

George hugged his father as Fred summoned their bag from their room, then with bright eyes he too hugged his father and the pair left. Arthur watched as his son’s left the garden and were passed the anti-apparition wards before disappearing. He turned darkened brown eyes onto his wife, for once his gentle, calm manner was gone. 

“That’s it. You have now driven away four of our sons and if you carry on you are going to drive all but Ginny and Ron from this house. I will give you warning now Molly, if you don’t stop I will be leaving too.”

He didn’t shout, raise his voice or even slam the door as he left but the cold, simmering anger in his eyes had left Molly white and shaking. She didn’t understand what was going on, why her family wouldn’t agree with her, she was right and they were wrong. Ginny and Harry belonged together and she would make it happen, after all Dumbledore had promised her it would happen. 

Fred and George apperated straight to the edge of the forest where they knew Percy and Harry were currently last time they had seen them. Percy had sent them an owl a few days after they had left to apologise for hurting them and sent a charmed journal so they could keep in touch without having to use owls. George checked the last entry they had received from Percy, their brother periodically sent them co-ordinates just in case they were needed. He turned to his twin while casting a useful spell to show their exact location. 

“Well Fred this is the last point we had from them, they must be here somewhere.”

Fred raised an eyebrow at his mirror image.

“Maybe we should try transforming? We stand more chance of picking up their scents at least that way.”

The two of them quickly transformed, Fred into a sleek but large leopard and George into his impressively large lion. Neither of them were quite as big as Percy but George at least was on the larger end of the scale. It was rare for twins to have different animagus forms but even though they looked the same they were two very different people. Fred had the stronger nose so he got to work tracking the faint scent of Harry and Percy, they had obviously been nearby not too long ago. The leopard gave a small chuff at the lion and the two loped off into the forest. 

Not too far away a small black panther raised his head from where he was curled up against the side of a huge tiger. His dark, velvet nose was twitching at the familiar but unusual smell, small rounded ears swivelled to listen to the noses around them. The panther was suddenly up on his feet and out of the den in a flash, the tiger rumbled in warning and got up slowly to follow. He wasn’t too worried, over the last few weeks they had created a huge amount of wards around their territory. Nothing could get through to hurt them, no muggles could come within miles and from Harry’s end of the bond was filtering happiness rather than fear. The panther came to a skidding stop nose to nose with the larger leopard, both gave happy growls of excitement bouncing around each other in an uniquely leopard type of play. George rumbled in pleasure at the appearance of his older brother and the two larger cat’s rubbed noses and growled in greeting. Harry was the first to tire out and change back so they could at least all talk. Harry changing back seemed to be the signal as the other three quickly followed his example, Percy pulled his wand out and conjured a merrily crackling fire which they all gathered around. Fred transfigured them some comfy pillows and the four settled comfortably close. 

“It’s good to see you both.”

Harry smiled happily at the twins as he snuggled into Percy’s side, he cocked his head to one side as he studied them both before continuing. 

“But what’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Percy raised one eyebrow at his younger brothers, he too had sensed there was more to this visit than the twins had just wanted to say hello but he would let his little mate do the pushing. After all Harry was adorable and very hard to say no to. Fred and George both scowled at Percy, they knew exactly what he was up too by letting Harry bombard them with questions. The older red heads response was to smirk at them and pull Harry down into his lap. 

“Mum is the problem little brother. She started on us this morning about going to careers day at the ministry before we had even got out the door. Can’t say we weren’t expecting it but it still hurt you know.”

Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder and continued where George left off. 

“We know she doesn’t believe in us and what we want to do but still she’s our mum, aren’t parents supposed to supportive?”

The twins looked so sad and dejected that Percy knew Harry was about to leap up and smother them, he retracted his arm in silent permission as his mate threw himself at the twins in a hug. The smaller teen scented and nuzzled the twins to offer comfort and support as his brain worked faster than ever to come up with a solution, it didn’t take long for him to come up with one. Harry never closed off his end of the bond with Percy so he knew his mate was following along with his plan and would have already intervened if he didn’t agree, it gave Harry a warm feeling to know his Dominate mate trusted him to make the choices sometimes. 

“Well even if she won’t be then we will.”

Harry’s voice was firm and his emerald eyes glittered with determination. All three Weasley’s shivered at the power that lapped against them. Harry’s control had improved tenfold since his bonding with Percy but all that power still lay beneath that pale, silky skin. 

“Here’s what we are going to do. We are going to go and choose a place for your shop, then we are going to find a nice house to either buy or rent. The pair of you can live with us and pay rent on both the shop and the house at an affordable rate and still be able to open.”

Neither Fred or George could find any words, both their mouths had dropped open in astonishment at Harry’s firm assessment of the situation and his apparent solution. Before either of them could draw breath to argue against the plan, Percy had locked eye contact with them both. 

“Before you say anything other than to accept there is a contract ready and waiting for this situation, we always planned on offering this we just didn’t expect it to be so soon. So you will accept, sign and then we can get started.”

The twins looked at each other for a few minutes of silent conversation, they didn’t really need words anymore and both Harry and Percy were happy to let them discuss their options in peace. Fred raised an eyebrow but nodded letting out a sigh, he ran a lean hand through his short hair leaving it messy and sticking up all over the place. It was George who broke the silence in the end, looking back at Percy and seeing nothing but support and affection made him relax. 

“Okay. Okay we will take it and thank you, both of you.”

Harry waved a hand as if waving away any need for the thanks and a scroll appeared out of nowhere in his hand. He handed it to George who slid closer to Fred so they were both able to read the contract before signing. As they read through the terms both their eyebrows rose high enough to disappear into their hair, this was really better than any loan or bank could have offered them. The terms were flexible, they wouldn’t end up in a situation that meant they would be debt but they were still able to feel like they were paying their brothers back. Without hesitation the twins signed on the dotted line at the bottom of the parchment, it glowed faintly blue before vanishing with a popping sound. Fred glanced up at Percy in question. 

“It’s gone to the goblins, more specifically the one in charge of Harry’s estate and probably Bill as he makes a habit of overseeing the security in Harry’s volts.”  
Harry himself just looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his pale skin had flushed red in the morning light that made the other three laugh gently. The dark haired teen glared at them all before jumping up.

“Shut up! Just because you’re stupid freckles and tans cover any blushing unlike poor very pale people with dark hair.” 

The three of them grinned smugly at each other as Harry continued under his breath as he waved his hand and tidy the fire site up so they could safely leave. All his belongings were safely shrunk in Percy’s pocket along with the red head’s so he wasn’t worried about losing anything. He knew the wards would hold and their territory would remain untouched but it was still sad to be leaving the first place he had felt completely safe in since the end of the war. Percy pulled him sharply into his muscled chest, he had felt where his mate was going down the bond and quickly gripped the back of his neck to calm him. This grip was one used by all dominate feline mates and sometimes for unruly cubs needing a time out by their mother. Harry tipped his head forward in submission and acceptance as the endorphins the hold released into his system calmed the panic that had been creeping in. He could feel the solid warmth of his mate’s strong arms around his smaller body, the bond was flooding him with feelings of love, protection and support which was enough to ground his haywire emotions. The twins watched on silently in awe and respect as Percy’s magic surrounded Harry’s maelstrom of power and brought it back under control, their older brother made it look effortless but even bonded the amount of power Percy was displaying was frightening. Harry turned to look at the twins from inside Percy’s strong hold. 

“Sorry about that. I’m okay now.”

The flush that had darkened Harry’s pale skin was still as dark as before and all of them could feel just how embarrassed Harry was at losing control. Fred took matters into his own hands. 

“Hey no worries little brother, no one was hurt, nothing happened to us. Stop beating yourself up over things that don’t even happen.”

George nodded firmly in agreement and came forward towards the other two. He held out an arm for both Percy and Fred to get hold off, Harry would be the one to used apparition to transport them as it was easiest for him to take all four of them. Both of the twins could apparate and side along one other person but the more people you tried to take with you the more magical power required to stop them being splinched. Four people at once wasn’t much an effort for Harry or even really Percy but the older red head was more than happy to let his mate lead on this trip. 

Harry looked at all three bigger men around him, large emerald eyes were burning with internal magic as he gathered it all around their group, the magic pressed them all to his body to perform the apparition to Diagon Alley and outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank. With a slight pop the four of them arrived outside the bank and were at once greeted by Harry’s estate manager Nagnok who bowed to both Harry and Percy on sight. 

“My Lord’s Potter, it is fortuitous we should meet again. We have received your contract, please follow me.” 

Percy moved forward with Harry at his side, as the dominant partner he would always use his own body and magic to protect Harry but Gringotts was a safe place, the Goblins adored the young Lord Potter and protected him. Nagnok took them through the bank and into one of the private offices used for the older families, usually these were purebloods and members of these families expected a certain level of treatment. Harry on the other hand hated any sort of fame or special treatment, however since the end of the war and his rise to take his Lordship he had grown accustom to the way the Goblins acted around him. They were led through to a comfortable office with plush leather sofas in front of an impressive oak wood desk. Nagnok gestured with a bow for Percy to be seated with Harry closed to the desk and Fred with George to their left side. The goblin adjusted himself in his high backed leather chair and gathered the papers of the new contract in long fingered hands before addressing the Lords before him. 

“Lord Potter you are happy with the contract Gringotts provided for this situation and its clauses?”

It was Percy who replied, he ignored the surprised look on his younger brother’s faces for now as he spoke.   
“Yes it was perfect for our needs, we thank the goblins of Gringotts for their assistance in this matter.”

Nagnok gave a very sharp toothed smile and bowed his head in a sign of respect, he pressed a golden seal into a dark liquid that looked suspiciously like blood to Fred’s eyes but he refrained from asking. As soon as the seal was in place the contract glowed bright blue and the goblin turned his attention back to the four of them.

“We thank you for your continued business Lord’s Potter, may your gold stay bright for the future.” 

With a gesture another goblin came into the room and lead them away back to the main hall of the bank while Nagnok took his prized contract down to the Potter vaults for safe keeping. Being the goblin in charge of the Lord Potter’s vaults meant that Nagnok was as highly respected as the goblin in chief and he was thoroughly enjoying his position. Next would be adding to bonding contact he suspected, after all the older Lord Potter as the dominant partner would be wanting heirs soon. The goblin gleefully rubbed his hands together at the thought of just how powerful those children would be, the more the line continued the better for his own future it would be. 

Fred only just managed to keep his mouth shut as long as it took them to make it 10 paces away from the front doors of the bank, he turned to Percy wanting some answers but he saw the taller red head shake his head subtly while glancing at Harry. Although inside Gringotts had been okay, there were a lot of people in the alley at this time of day and Harry was struggling to maintain his control. Percy pushed his own calmness down their bond but also wrapped his own magic around Harry’s to contain it and help him regain control. A large hand settled on that sensitive patch of bare skin at the back of his mate’s neck, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles to bring the tension down.  
“Why don’t we go further down to the wizarding version of estate agents? It will be quieter down there and then we can discuss further.”

Percy’s voice was a low rumble down Harry’s spine as he relaxed further into the waves of heat being thrown out from his mate’s body. Both Fred and George agreed instantly as the atmosphere was putting them on edge too, they were both also excited about finding somewhere to set up shop so soon. Harry had already picked out several options he wanted the twins to look at, the houses were big enough that they wouldn’t get under each other’s feet but then again the Weasley boys were more than used to cramped quarters after living in the Burrow all their lives with so many siblings. Harry himself had spent his first 10 years in the cupboard under the stairs and then Dudley’s old room full of his old, broken toys so he was more than happy to have a large house now. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it, his trust fund alone was massive but after the war he had made several trips to Gringotts and made some startling discoveries. Not only had Sirius named him his heir and he had the whole Black fortune but the Potters had been rich, like filthy stinking more than Malfoy kind of rich. Since his father had only lived a few years after his schooling days he hadn’t made a dent in the family fortune but he and Sirius had been high paid Aurors son he had added funds rather than taken away. Percy touched Harry lightly around his waist to guide him through the door of a brightly lit shop on the corner away from the hustle and bustle of the main street. Usually this establishment was by appointment only but the older gentleman sat behind the desk leapt up at the sight of Harry just behind Percy. 

“Lord Potter .. Sir ..”

The man stuttered through a greeting at the sight of the saviour of the wizarding world, weather it was fear or admiration Harry wasn’t sure but he gave a pretty, charming smile to try and put the man at ease. Percy stepped forward and took charge of the situation, wrapping his mate up within their bond he made sure his own magic was under tight control although his sapphire eyes fairly glowed with power. 

“Good morning Mr Worthington, we were just wondering if you or Mr Watterworth had time to take us through our short list we sent you a few weeks ago. I think we are ready to make a decision.” 

The twins could see the light of a promised sale light up in the man’s eyes, it wasn’t greedy but Fred guessed the sort of properties his brother and his mate had been looking at were on the more expensive side. The sales clerk Mr Worthington smiled kindly at once and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk he had been sitting at. 

“Yes. Yes. Of course I have time now to go through the list with you.”

Percy nudged Harry into a chair and sat next to him, he gave a small hand gestured to the twins who spilt up and stood behind a chair each. George took Harry’s chair and Fred stood behind Percy’s, they were about the same power level, despite George being the younger twin he was boarder built than Fred. It made sense for them to spilt that way as Percy was bigger and stronger than any of them where as Harry was small in both height and build so George could provide more physical protection if the need arose. Mr Worthington laid out 6 different pieces of parchment with lists of details on, a few photographs were included at the top of each page. Harry went straight for his two favourite ones and showed them to George over his shoulder, the younger twin raised an eyebrow at the price tag but had to admit the mansion looked beautiful. Percy turned to the wizard sat opposite them. 

“Can we look at these two today?”

The older man nodded excitedly at the prospect. 

“Of course I have the ward keys here for your use.”

The red heads all turned to Harry to make the call. The emerald eyed wizard gave the three brothers a binding smile that had all of them blinking rapidly to clear their heads from the hazy feeling that smile caused. Fred shivered in both awe and a little bit of fear as he looked at his older brother. 

“That smile is more than a bit dangerous Percy.” 

Although Fred was smiling in fond way rather than trying to be insulting. 

Mr Worthington gave the group the apparition address and the ward keys, the keys only worked for a small amount of time so they left straight away to view the first house. When they arrived both Fred and George had to pick their jaws up from the floor at the size of the place, it was absolutely huge! But Harry looked so happy that neither gave voice to their concerns about being able to afford rent in a place like this even to their brothers and followed inside. It was more like a very large house than an old style mansion, a pleasant mix between old and modern, wizard and muggle appliances scattered in places like the kitchen. The house had a warm, friendly air that spoke of a family home rather than a pristine show house to intimidate people lower than them. It boosted 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and 1 huge master suite. At one end of the top floor where the bedrooms were housed was a set of 2 rooms with a shared bathroom rather than an en suite. The two rooms were connected through the bathroom and a set of ornate double doors that could locked or left open, both Fred and George felt like those rooms were perfect. They had always shared growing up and were unaccountably close to each other so sharing the bathroom and having connecting rooms would allow them to share but still have a little bit of their own space. 

Percy found Harry dancing gracefully around the kitchen in heaven at all the modern, muggle appliances that were run on magic. The kitchen was large, warm and welcoming, Harry loved being in the kitchen, it was the only good thing to come out of his treatment from the Dursleys. The twins found them a few minutes later as Harry was describing what some of the muggle cooking appliances were for, Percy was comfortably straddling one of the kitchen chairs as he watched Harry. Fred hated to interrupt but their time was nearly up and they had to get to the second house for the ward key to activate. 

“Are you both ready? We need to get to the next one for the appointed time.”

Harry gave a small sigh of regret as they closed the door and stepped away to the apparition point, he really liked this one and could see the four of them being happy living somewhere like this. Percy leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to his mate’s plump lips, Harry melted into the kiss in response, their bond open and bright gold with happiness at back of their minds. Both Fred and George looked away but not in disgust more in an attempt to give the mated pair a brief bit of privacy. It was Harry that broke away, reaching up on tiptoes to give Percy a gentler, sweeter kiss when he heard the low growl of displeasure at him stepping away. The second kiss a promise of later and to convey thanks for caring as Percy this time was the one to apparate them to the next place they were checking out. 

This house was just as nice as the first place but they all in agreement it felt like it was missing something, Fred was also less keen on having a completely separate bedroom from George although he felt silly for even thinking it. However Harry had already noticed that Fred wasn’t as sure and was very perceptive to the others feelings, he also preferred the first house and made sure to make that clear.

“There is nothing wrong with this house but it doesn’t feel the same as the first one. I think I prefer the first one, I know it means Fred and George will have to share the other master suites with the joint bathroom but that’s okay isn’t it?” 

Harry turned over bright emerald eyes onto the twins in question. 

Not that Fred or George had a hope of turning down those beautiful begging puppy dog eyes both were secretly happier to still be sharing for now. Even at Hogwarts they had shared a dormitory so both were going to have to take time to adjusting to having space away from each other while balancing still being together. Percy wrapped Harry in his arms pulling him tightly against a muscled chest, the red head leaned down to nuzzle at the hidden bite mark under Harry’s jumper. The raven haired teen gave a quiet purr and tilted his head to the side to give his mate more room to continue his attentions. Fred smirked at his older brother and wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing gesture as George answered Harry’s question.

“We don’t mind sharing Harry, it’s not like we haven’t shared much smaller living quarters over the years.” 

Fred laughed and punched his twin on the shoulder. 

“At least this way I only have to share a bathroom with the stink that is your socks not your feet in my bedroom too!”

George launched himself at his brother in mock outrage at the – completely true – slur against his smelly feet. 

“You take that back! It’s your feet that reek not mine!” 

Percy rolled his eyes at his immature younger brothers and looked down at Harry, he breathed in the soothing scent of his mate’s hair and tightened his hold briefly before letting go. 

“Little Raven are you sure you are happy with the first one?”

Harry reached up and wound his toned, slim arms around Percy’s neck and nodded happily. Their bond was still bright gold so Percy knew his mate was telling the truth when he spoke. 

“Yes, defiantly. It not like we can’t afford it and although I don’t think they will say the twins would feel better still sharing in some sort of way.”  
The taller nodded and a thoughtful look crossed his handsome face for a moment, he glanced back at the twin’s still rough housing nearby. He laughed, the sound deep and pleasant as he watched George finally success in pinning Fred in a headlock and messing up his bright red hair. 

“Alright let’s head back and tell Mr Worthington he has got a sale then.” 

Emerald eyes shone with happiness as Percy strode over and took both twins by the backs of their necks, both being feline animagus the ‘kitten hold’ still had some effect on them and they both went limp. Although Fred carried on hissing and muttering threats under his breath at the state of his hair, throwing fake dark glares at his younger twin. 

Once Percy had made his wayward siblings behave they had manged to get back to Mr Worthington and agree the sale, the elderly man had looked so pleased Fred was worried he was going to throw himself at Percy’s feet in gratitude but he didn’t. Arrangements were made for the payment to be made through Nagnok that afternoon which meant Harry and Percy should receive the deeds by the same time next day. Harry insisted to taking Fred and George out to dinner before heading back to the Burrow, they ended up at a quiet muggle restaurant the mated pair had found a few weeks ago and liked. It wasn’t high end or particularly formal but it was warm and welcoming to wizards, it was run by a lovely old couple where the husband was a squib married to muggleborn witch. They welcomed the foursome with bright smiles and genuine pleasure at seeing more of Harry’s family, the wife brought their food herself and told Harry she had another recipe book for him before they left. Fred cocked his head at the small raven haired teen sat opposite him. 

“Recipe book Harry?”

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate, his hands fiddling with his cutlery before he answered quietly. 

“She likes to give me copies of recipes her mother handed down her, they have no children and she discovered I love to cook and bake when we first came here.”

Percy took Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together before speaking up for his mate as he could sense how embarrassed he was. 

“They have no children and they both have a soft spot for Harry, he gets a new recipe every time we come here. The food is amazing and the fact they welcome wizards even though they are in muggle world means it’s quieter than the high end places in our world.”

George suddenly sat upright in his chair as a thought had occurred to him suddenly as he was sitting there listening to his brothers talk. He turned bright blue eyes on Harry in puzzlement. 

“Harry why are you buying somewhere, haven’t your parents left you property in your inheritance?” 

Deep emerald eyes locked on to blue as Harry looked up at George, Harry’s power swirled around them all as his hair fluttered slightly in the small licks of emerald flames. Both twins had to hold the urge to turn tail and run from the sight in front of them, abruptly the flames died out and the helix of power settled back under control. Percy tightened his hold on the back of Harry’s neck, his own aura flaring in response to his mate’s distress. Being the dominant Percy was able to forcibly calm his submissive mate but didn’t use it often as Harry didn’t like the feeling once he came back to himself but that was better than him levelling the building with them in it. Fred and George huddled closer to each other, their heart rates returned to normal slowly as Harry’s scary amount of power resided back. Fred whispered to George as they watched Percy calm the frightening storm that was Harry. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned that dear brother.”

George shook his head solemnly.

“I certainly won’t be asking again that’s for sure, I like my head attached to my shoulders than you very much.” 

Percy looked up sharply at his brothers, Harry had settled in a boneless ball against Percy’s side, his head was tucked into his mate’s neck were the scent glad was located. This scent kept Harry in a sub-space where his magic and mind were calm, it would allow Percy to draw Harry’s power back under control. The red head was absentmindedly drawing runes for protection against Harry’s hip as he kept a heavy arm around the petite waist keeping his mate pressed close. 

“You are correct George, there should be 4 properties within the Potter estate and 2 more in Black estate that are in condition to live in but it seems there was some underhanded dealing during the first rise of Voldemort. The ministry gained control of a lot of properties that they legally didn’t have the right too including the Potter ones. When Harry managed to get to the Goblins after the war he discovered Sirius had left him as the Black heir, he didn’t at that point know the Minster had taken control of all the assets of any wizard in Azkaban accused of being a Death Eater. We are now working with Nagnok to get control back of both lots of property but it is taking time, it also makes Harry very angry as you have just witnessed.”

Percy paused to take a sip of his drink and savour the identical looks of outraged horror on the twin’s faces before carrying on. 

“Then of course there is that fact that once we legally marry Harry is able to take the Lord Black title as well.”

Fred had just taken a mouthful of drink when Percy spoke and George was the unfortunate one to end up sprayed in the liquid when his twin choked. Percy gave them both a delightfully evil grin as Harry stirred beside him, bleary emerald eyes narrowed up at his mate in annoyance. The raven haired teen sat more upright than he had been but didn’t move out of the protective circle of Percy’s arm. 

“Sorry about that, I tend to get a little mad when that subject is mentioned.”

George raised an eyebrow at Harry describing nearly levelling the building as ‘a little mad’ but he supposed by now Harry’s famous temper was well known among anyone who had been in Gryffindor at the time. The four rose from the table once Percy had paid and Harry had been hugged by the owner’s wife, they were returning to the Burrow for the night even though Harry wasn’t too happy about it. Fred had pointed out it made sense then they could pack up their stuff once they got the keys the next day but Harry was nervous and tense. However when the four of them slipped into the kitchen only Mr Weasley was present even though it was late, the balding man jumped up to embrace all four of them in turn. 

“Boys I am so glad your back. Are you both okay?” 

They kept their voices low so not to wake up Mrs Weasley but Percy, Fred and George explained to their father what had happened over the course of the day. Mr Weasley glanced at the still form of Harry who was curled up on Percy’s lap with his face tucked into the board chest of his mate falling asleep. 

“I think you better all get to bed sons, I will see you in the morning before I have to go to work.”

Percy nodded in thanks and stood with Harry cradled bridle style in his strong arms. Fred and George both squeezed their elder brother’s should in silent thanks as they also trouped off to bed. Mr Weasley waved his wand towards the door and heard the satisfied click of wards lock the door for the night, he too followed his sons up to bed. It would be a long day tomorrow and none of them were really looking forward to the fireworks their return was bound to cause with Mrs Weasley, never mind the tantrums that would no doubt come from Ginny and Ron when they found just where the twins were moving out to. Percy waved his hand and transfigured Harry’s nice jeans and jumper to pyjamas before changing himself and crawling into bed beside his mate. The red head pulled the blankets up over them both and promptly pulled his smaller mate against him, Harry relaxed and snuggled closer even though he was well and truly asleep by now. Percy pressed a kiss to the creamy flesh where his bite glowed a beautiful deep pink on his little mate’s skin, Harry purred softly in response content to be held safely away from the world just for a little while.


End file.
